Reconquista :Maracas de Panda:
by LeRosse
Summary: Es un fic Kataang echo por alguien Zutara, sí, es extraño, está basado en una canción pero no es un Song-fic, pero si un one-shot, lo hise nada mas por entretención...


No, no es un Song fic, pero está basado en una canción de Panda, Maracas, si algún día la han escuchado entenderán mi fic, sí, lo sé, soy Zutara, pero es que me encantó la idea, mas soy fan de Avatar que de la susodicha pareja, además me quedó re tierno,

No, no es un Song fic, pero está basado en una canción de Panda, Maracas, si algún día la han escuchado entenderán mi fic, sí, lo sé, soy Zutara, pero es que me encantó la idea, mas soy fan de Avatar que de la susodicha pareja, además me quedó re tierno, sólo lean y díganme que tan buena escritora soy, no pretendo volverme Kataang ni nada, sólo quiero hacer algo diferente. 

Declaración: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenecen ni tampoco los personajes originales de la serie, son propiedad de Nick y fueron creados por Mike y Bryan. Ni tampoco la canción, ya que tiene mucha influencia de esta, pertenece a Panda.

Reconquista

-¡Aang! –recibió con los brazos abiertos el ahora señor del Fuego a su gran amigo, el avatar, a quien había ayudado y quien lo había ayudado, al que juntos, hace ocho años, habían entrado al mismo salón triunfantes, ganadores, gloriosos, siempre quedarían en la historia de la humanidad -¡Qué bueno que hayas venido!, pero algo me desconcierta, el por qué –preguntó el hombre de veinticuatro años bajando las escaleras dando y recibiendo un abrazo por parte de su amigo.

-Nada, nada –dijo su amigo –he venido sólo a saludarte.

-Sólo o _solo_, no veo a Katara, pero ven, pasa, no, ven, ven, te invito a un té en el jardín, de seguro tenemos mucho de qué hablar –el señor del Fuego estaba alegre y con una sonrisa en su rostro, nada parecido al de su joven amigo –recuerdo –comenzó el poderoso pero humilde hombre –cuando éramos jóvenes…

-¿Y es que acaso no lo somos ahora? –preguntó casi riendo el avatar.

-Sí, sí, pero déjame hablar –dijo en el mismo tono –y logramos todo lo que jamás pudimos, bien, dime ¿Qué hay de Katara? –preguntó entrando en un tema que le dolería un poco recordar si no fuera Aang a quien Katara escogió como esposo.

-Bien, bien –estaba entusiasmado, pero su rostro cambió –me odia –dijo triste –me echó y he vagado, he vagado por todo el mundo, volví pero me rechazó.

-Cuanto lo siento –dijo Zuko, estaba realmente triste por su amigo, y él, aquí, con una esposa a su lado, un pequeño niñito de unos meses y una vida casi perfecta -¿le fuiste infiel? –fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, esa sería la única razón por la que lo dejaría.

-Infiel, infiel nunca, fue un mal entendido –se defendió.

-¿Recuerdas que yo hacía todo para llamar su atención, pero fue tu sencillez lo que la enamoró? –dijo recordando mientras tomaba un sorbo de té –le sorprendían los grandes maestros, juntos intentábamos ser los mejores, juntos practicando en el día, en el templo aire, tú con tu aire-control y yo con mi fuego… tú con cuatro años menos que yo y ella en la mitad de nuestras edades…

-Te confieso –dijo interrumpiendo a su amigo –que extraño su compañía, su dulce olor y su sonrisa, la amo ahora más que nunca, la extraño y deseo estar con ella o simplemente no estar.

-¡Yo tengo la solución! –dijo feliz el señor del Fuego, por poco y su amigo pensaba que le ofrecería un té para suicidarse, mas eso no fue lo que ocurrió, se levantó y volvió en un rato más, nada de ropajes reales ni corona, el cabello del mismo tamaño de hace años y unos simples ropajes, lo invitó con la mirada y subió a Appa, pero antes el animal, feliz de verlo, le dio una lengüetada en todo el rostro y parte del cuerpo -¡Si la amas sólo a ella yo te ayudo a recuperarla! –exclamó con una sonrisa.

Juntos viajaron hacia el Templo Aire del Oeste, allí, donde se habían hecho amigos vivía ahora una solitaria Katara, la hermosa luna llena lo hacía un lugar mágico, un bramido de Appa hizo que ella se asomara por el balcón, Zuko y Aang comenzaron una demostración de fuego-control, más conocida como danza de dragones, luego de la demostración Aang se dirigió al balcón, antes de subir su amigo le gritó:

-Aang –y le lanzó una roca, carbón mineral.

El avatar subió con agua control y miró a su hermosa esposa, cerró en su puño el carbón y lo convirtió en un diamante, se lo mostró a ella que estaba desconcertada.

-Te extraño –le dijo él, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Yo igual –le respondió ella dándole un beso fogoso.

Su amigo los miró desde abajo, se fue tranquilamente, _ámala_ dijo en voz baja…

Terminé, no pude resistirme a subirla, mándenme reviews para decirme que tal está, los leeré pero no podré contestarlos, es un ONE-SHOT…


End file.
